Love of Lifetimes
by SweetChinMusic115
Summary: Short chapters featuring ZeLink, MaLink, and MidLink spanning Post Ocarina of Time, Post Majora's Mask, and Post Twilight Princess. Rated T for mild content.
1. Chapter 1

**Short chapters featuring ZeLink, MaLink, and MidLink spanning Post _Ocarina of Time_ , Post _Majora's Mask_ , and Post _Twilight Princess_. Rated T for mild content.**

We Were Young: ZeLink

It happened before her very eyes, Link had become the Hero Of Time as prophesized. Zelda's cerulean eyes were calm and cool, showing the lightest hint of affection...

Anyone who knew Zelda personally would know that it wasnt just affection she felt for the man before her. She genuinely adored him, maybe even loved him.

 _Stop it, Zelda, you know what you must do..._

"Link..." She began before sighing and smiling, "Thank you, Link... Thanks to you, Ganondorf has been sealed inside the Evil Realm! Thus, peace will once again reign in this world... for a time. All the tragedy that has befallen Hyrule was my doing... I was so young..." She swallowed hard and sighed.

"We both were, Zelda." Link said softly, "Neither of us could understand."

A smile returned to Zelda's face before she continued, "I could not comprehend the consequences of trying to control the Sacred Realm. I dragged you into it, too. Now it is time for me to make up for my mistakes..."

"Zelda... What...?" Link looked suddenly disappointed. "What do you mean?"

"You must lay the Master Sword to rest and close the Door of Time... However, by doing this, the road between times will be closed..." Zelda seemed upset, her voice quiet.

 _I don't want to do this..._

The Princess gulped and nodded, "Link, give the Ocarina to me... As a Sage, I can return you to your original time with it."

"But, why? We won. Why..." Link began, utterly confused.

"When peace returns to Hyrule... It will be time for us to say good-bye..." Zelda choked up a little.

 _I feel for him as my ancestor felt for her Link... I feel the conection._ _I see, he feels the same._

"Zelda..." Link reached out to touch her. The Princess snagged the Ocarina from Link.

 _This is for the best._

"Now, go home, Link. Regain your lost time! Home... where you are supposed to be... the way you are supposed to be..." Zelda said sternly as she lifted the Ocarina to her lips.

"Zelda, wait!" Link was able to say before the blue crystal encased him as the Princess played her song. He stared at her forlornly, his eyes saddened. His lips formed words, words she saw.

 _I love you_.

Zelda lowered the Ocarina and smiled at him, then he disappeared, and her words travelled with him, "Thank you... Link... Good-bye."

As she felt his presence disappear, she cried. Silent tears fell down her cheeks. Her heart ached. She wanted to say the same to him. Why didnt she?

 _I will see you again. I don't know when, or where, but I will. I love you too._

Link blinked. He had woke... in his bed. Alone. A child again. He sighed.

"Perhaps she felt different..." He frowned and looked outside.

"Or maybe we were just far too young when we met."

 **Chapter one, done. Drop a review or a follow if you like!**

 **Definitely stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Short chapters featuring ZeLink, MaLink, and MidLink spanning Post Ocarina of Time, Post Majora's Mask, and Post Twilight Princess. Rated T for mild content.**

 **You're Not Alone: MaLink**

It had been at least fifteen years since she had given Epona to Link...

Since then, Epona had become a strong war mare with multiple foals, with Malon recieving Epona's first colt, a scruffy black foal that the redhead had named Dyaus. Dyaus was a wonderful stallion, coming from such a good mare...

But something was missing from the redheaded rancher's life, and it wasn't Epona...

It was Link.

The blond knight had left a mark on the rancher's heart after he came to stay with her and her father when he and herself were young children, about eleven years old each...

Malon was now twenty-four, Lon Lon Ranch was booming since she had taken over for her ailing father, and Link, now a mere year older than her... He was Captain of the Hyrulean Guard, Epona still at his side, though Malon had trained one of the red mare's daughters, a gray four year old named Macha, to be Link's next war horse.

Malon was in the stable, Dyaus and Macha were the only horses about, as the rest were out to pasture. Today was the day, Epona would be retired, and Link would return for Macha, then part in the morning to return to the Guard.

"I don't want him to leave again, Dyaus." Malon whispered as she set her head against the black stallion's neck. Dyaus nickered so softly, nudging his owner.

 _I want him to stay._ "Link feels alone. He isn't. I want him to know that. How can I tell him that?" Malon wondered aloud.

Macha had perked up and nickered. Malon startled and turned to the door, seeing said blond haired, green clad man in the doorway. She sucked in a breath, blushing a bit. Had he heard her?

"Link?" Malon asked softly. The knight nodded and smiled a bit, the soft smile that made the redhead's heart flutter. She didn't know that he knew her heart would flutter, or that his stomach had butterflies whenever he laid his blue eyes on her indigo orbs.

"Hey, Mal." Link said softly, walking across the way. He had heard her words, her desires, "I didn't know you ever felt the same."

Malon blushed a deeper red as the Knight came closer, within a hair's length of the ranch girl. His eyes seemed so soft, so kind, a look he once had given Zelda when he became the Hero of Time, but...

Zelda had rejected him, and now, in this time, was marrying a prince from a far land. In this time, Zelda had never loved him...

But Malon had. Malon _did love him_. He knew that now.

"Why didn't you just say you felt the same?" Link asked softly.

Malon swallowed hard and smiled a bit, "I... I never could get the words out... not properly."

Link chuckled and touched her cheek, "You showed me in multiple ways, letting me borrow horses when Epona was pregnant, and now, training Macha..." He glanced to the gray filly, "You never married... because of me."

"Dad tried to get me to marry, but I couldn't." Malon interjected, "Any man showing interest in me was... it felt wrong when it wasn't you."

Link gently touched the woman's cheek, drawing her face closer for a small, sweet kiss. Malon blinked, then her eyes closed, her soft body relaxing against his solid form.

The blond pulled away and smiled, one hand settling on her hip, "I... I felt the same." He murmured. "

Malon smiled brightly and leaned her head on his chest, "I love you, Link."

Link lifted her head gently, his fingers on her chin, "I love you too, Malon."

"You're not alone anymore." Malon said softly.

"Not reaching up to the sky... or searching for that light. Not anymore." Link said softly as he gently kissed the redhead before him. Malon didn't stiffen, she was completely relaxed.

 _Mine. Always and forever._


	3. Chapter 3

**Short chapters featuring ZeLink, MaLink, and MidLink spanning Post Ocarina of Time, Post Majora's Mask, and Post Twilight Princess. Rated T for mild content.**

 **Unbroken: MidLink **

His life was so boring now.

Link had simply returned to Ordon after Midna had destroyed the Mirror of Twilight, keeping the family horses safe and happy. Many people were interested in buying Ordon mares, and one man had even shown interest in Epona, to which, Link refused.

 _I only have Epona now._

Not even Zelda paid attention to the Hero of Twilight. Everyone simply wanted his breeding stock, which before his journey, was all he wanted. Now, he wanted something else.

"Midna..." Link whispered.

Epona turned to her master and whickered, nudging him. Link smiled.

"I'd go get her if I could. She destroyed the mirror..." He murmured, then laughed, "Great-Grandma Malon would have smacked me for that. She would have told me to follow my heart."

Epona stomped a foot and tugged on the hero's sleeve. Her brown eyes looked deep into Link's blue orbs.

"My heart? My heart can't fix the mirror, Epona!" the blond said indignantly.

Epona swished her tail, snorting hard. Link read the mare's expressions and sighed.

"But I have been through hell and gone, and I'm still here. Midna is too." He muttered.

Epona whinnied loudly. By Gods that was it! So why should he stop now?

"... I was made for this." Link said softly, to which, the mare yanked on his sleeve again. Go. The blond read the mare's thoughts beautifully.

"Right!"

LoZLoZLoZ

Wearing a black tunic, brown trousers, and a grey hat, Link rode into the Arbiter's Grounds on his beloved mare. The shards of the mirror were here. His only chance of getting Midna back laid here. He knew she totally destroyed the mirror, but maybe there was another way.

Link dismounted Epona and walked through the dungeon. The dangers were less since Ganondorf and Zant were gone, so the blond easily strolled through, gazing at the walls. There had to be an answer here...

Thanks to his Great-Grandmother Malon's Gerudo heritage, Link could read the Gerudo writing... but it wasn't enough. He sighed and buried his head in his hands.

 _How am I supposed to get her back? These writings aren't making sense..._

He glanced back at the writing and blinked, reading aloud what he saw.

"Memories, like a dream, wash tears away...?" He murmured. As he murmured the words, the writings lit up brightly in a beautiful shade of violet. The Hero of Twilight backed up, watching as the words on the walls danced. As the writing danced, a single sentence formed.

 _Get back what is most precious..._

"But how am I supposed to do that?" Link asked.

The words reformed, _Appease the Goddesses._

"But... How? Where?" He whispered.

 _Far to the West of here... there lies a shrine to the Goddess of Time._

Link nodded and sighed. It was time.

LoZLoZLoZ

More hard riding. Epona grew tired by nightfall, but it wasn't long before Link knew that they were near the shrine. He dismounted Epona, gave her a carrot and some water, then pressed forward. In a short distance, he saw an ivory building.

"This has to be the shrine." Link murmured.

The black-clad blond ran to the building and touched it's walls, his blue eyes widening. For being in the desert, the building was cool, nearly cold to the touch.

Then a familiar song played in his head.

 _Zelda's Lullaby..._

Link slowly entered the shrine and looked about. The Triforce covered the walls, and the floor had the symbol of the Crimson Loftwing on it.

"Young one."

The blond jumped and looked around, "What...?"

Suddenly, the song he heard changed.

 _Day to night, dark to light, fall the sands of time..._

Link blinked. A woman sang. "Beautiful voice..."

 _Let the years, like the gears of a clock unwind..._

"In your mind, walk through time, back to better days..." Link murmured. Great Grandma Malon sang that to him as a youngling to calm his sorrows.

"Memories, like a dream, wash tears away." He sang aloud.

A soft, feminine chuckle sounded, "There we are. You remembered a song that your Great-Grandfather did so many years ago."

"Who... who are you?" Link asked softly.

"I am the Goddess of Time. I aided your great-grandfather in Termina when he left to find a friend, a friend who had since passed. He accepted her death, but you can't accept being away from the Twilight Princess... Why?"

"I love her." Link murmured.

Another soft chuckle sounded, "What would you do to be with her? Would you beg the Goddesses and myself to make her and her people able to live in the light?"

"Yes. Anything to have Midna back! Anything!" Link claimed.

"Then do it." A softer voice sounded.

"Please..." Link whispered, "Please, let me have her back. Let me have my love as you did Great-Grandma Malon so many years ago... I can't grow as a man without Midna..."

Silence. The Hero of Twilight started crying, his tears unchecked. He sobbed Midna's name.

"Link?"

Link's head snapped up. That voice... He turned his head and started shaking. That coppery orange hair, those red-gold eyes...

"Midna..." He hiccupped.

"How are you here...? How are you not turning into a shadow?" Midna asked, approaching the man before her.

"The Goddesses." Link said simply before Midna embraced him roughly, and in turn, he hugged her tightly to his self, shaking sobs emitting from the Hylian. Midna was crying, but no sobs.

"They... they heard you?" Midna asked.

"Yes, and they're willing to let you and your people live in Hyrule again." Link murmured.

"Why?" Midna asked.

"I told them that life is empty without you." Link said softly.

"Where will my people live though?" The Twilight Princess asked.

"The Arbiter's Grounds."

The two turned towards the voice and stared into green eyes, looked to see blonde hair, and a petite womanly figure.

"Who are you?" Link asked.

"Farore. You and the Twili may stay in the Arbiter's Grounds on one condition."

"What's that?" Midna asked.

"You protect the entrance to the Twilight Realm, like your Gerudo ancestors before you." Farore said.

Midna and Link looked to each other, and smiled. They both nodded.

"Yes. But what will we look like?" Midna asked.

"You will see."

LoZLoZLoZ

After gathering her people, Midna and Link lead them safely to a portal to the Light Realm, courtesy of Farore. They appeared in the Arbiter's Grounds, one by one, their appearances slowly changing. Their blue green skin changed to pale tan, though with the sun of the desert, their skins would tan more.

Midna watched her people, a soft smile on her face, and Link watched his love. Her skin was pale, paler than her people's, but would tan eventually with the sun. Her eyes were still red-gold, and her hair was still coppery. She was still a princess.

Midna caught Link's stare and looked, "What?"

"Just.. adoring that I never will lose you again." Link whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers. Midna smiled softly.

"I love you, Link." Midna breathed.

"I love you too, Midna." Link murmured.


End file.
